Rumble at the onsen
by Eltrish
Summary: Usagi dan Misaki memutuskan untuk berlibur selama 3 hari 2 malam di onsen. Namun ternyata disana terjadi banyak peristiwa di luar dugaan mereka. Kejadian apa sajakah yang terjadi? Akan bertemu dengan siapa sajakah mereka disana? R&R! XD Update chapter 3!
1. Junjo romantica: Suddenly

Ish : Kyahahaha~ Akhirnya Ish menjamah fandom ini juga~~ X3 Sebenernya sih pengen dari dulu, tapi entah kenapa baru kesampean sekarang, ufufufu~~ ok deh, langsung aja... Teru, teru, ayo bacain disclaimernya~~ XDD

Teru : Ok, master! Ehem, Junjo romantica belongs to Nakamura shungiku, but Rumble at the onsen belongs to my master Ish!~

Ish : Good job Teru! Terus warningnya, tolong bacain dong Kaoru~~

Kaoru : Cih, Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, amburadul, maksa, jayus, dibuat oleh amatiran, terus-mpph! *dibekep Ish*

Ish : Ahahahaha~~ Kaoru ini suka bercanda deh... Yaudah deh, reader semua... hope~ you~ can~enjoy~the~story~~ XDD

* * *

"Misaki."

Suara panggilan berat yang terdengar lembut itu menggiang di telinga Misaki. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek yang sedang membentuk sosis dengan bentuk gurita sesuai pesanan sang novelis; Usami Akihiko, pun menoleh ke arah sosok laki-laki berjas yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang berukuran besar di sofa.

"Ada apa lagi, Usagi-san?" tanya Misaki mulai terdengar jengkel. Kerutan di keningnya pun samar-samar mulai terlihat. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini ia sudah mendengar panggilan itu. Dan alasannya? Tidak satu pun yang penting.

"Besok kau ada waktu luang?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." jelas Usagi sambil menyeruput kopi hitam dari cangkirnya. "Kau ingat onsen yang waktu itu? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana lagi?"

"HAH?" pekik Misaki. Jelas sekali ia terlihat terkejut. Usami-sensei yang satu ini memang senang sekali membuat 'kejutan' untuknya. "Kenapa mendadak sekali sih? Lagipula, memangnya Usagi-san tidak ada pekerjaan? Aku tidak mau kalau sampai karena pergi bersamaku lalu Usagi-san tidak melalaikan pekerjaannya."

Sambil menggerutu pelan, Misaki pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah potongan sosis yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

"Dasar Usagi-san, selalu saja seenaknya seperti itu. Memangnya dia pikir menginap di onsen itu seperti jalan-jalan di sekitar taman? Lagipula, nanti pasti ada saja pekerjaannya yang terlupakan deh."

Usagi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarkan gerutuan Misaki yang jutsru membuatnya semakin gemas. Ia pun beranjak bangun, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Misaki, lalu mendekap tubuh mungilnya perlahan.

Masih tersenyum kecil, Usagi menikmati wangi rambut khas Misaki yang sangat ia suka.

"...Apa, Usagi-san?" sergah Misaki mulai tak ramah seperti biasa. Padahal sebenarnya itu hanya salah satu cara perlindungan dirinya untuk menutupi rasa malu juga melupakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Usagi, masih tak bergeming dari Misaki.

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini Suzuki-san?" tanya Misaki jengkel. "Lagipula, kalau dipeluk begini aku tidak bisa memasak. Lepaskan aku."

Misaki pun mulai berontak, namun Usagi tetap saja tak melepaskannya. Hasilnya, Misaki pun naik darah.

_Dasar! Sudah seenaknya menyuruhku memasakkan sosis bentuk gurita, lalu tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi ke onsen, lalu sekarang? Seenaknya saja dia memelukku seperti ini! Dia pikir aku ini boneka seperti Suzuki-san yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya!_

"Usagi-san, lepaskan aku! Kau pikir aku ini boneka? Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" berontak Misaki makin menjadi-jadi.

Sang novelis terkenal itu pun membentuk senyum simpul di wajahnya. Sambil masih memeluk lingkar pinggang Misaki, ia mengecup pelan leher belakang adik dari sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa kau berontak minta dilepaskan? Aku dan kau itu sudah berpacaran, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau melakukan hal seperti ini? Lagipula, kita kan sudah pernah melakukan se-"

"HUWAAA!" teriak Misaki mengitrupsi. "Usagi-san! Apa perlu yang seperti itu dibicarakan! Lagipula sekalipun kita sudah ber-ber-berpacaran! ah, apa yang barusan kukatakan?"

Misaki pun heboh sendiri sementara Usagi kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Po-Pokoknya! Itu tidak berarti kau bisa seenaknya padaku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukaimu. Apa itu saja tidak cukup untuk jadi alasan untuk melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Masih bertanya lagi! Kau pikir kalau kau menyukaiku, lalu kau boleh berlaku seenaknya padaku hah!" tanya Misaki sambil membalik badannya ke arah Usagi lalu memicingkan matanya sok galak.

"Iya, kupikir begitu." jawab Usagi langsung.

"Kau...pikir begitu...?" tanya Misaki, nyaris tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"Iya, memangnya ada masalah?"

Misaki diam.

Usagi pun diam.

Misaki masih diam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Usagi, akhirnya kembali memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

* * *

"Ah, dasar Usagi-san! Dia selalu, selalu, selalu saja seenaknya seperti itu! Memangnya semudah itu apa untuk memutuskan pergi?" gerutu Misaki sambil memasukan satu-persatu bajunya ke dalam tas. Mendadak tangannya pun berhenti bergerak. "Ah, aku lupa menanyakan berapa hari disana!"

"3 hari 2 malam, hari minggu malam kita sudah pulang. Hari senin besok kau ada kuliah kan?"

Begitu mendengar suara Usagi dari arah pintu, Misaki pun spontan menoleh.

"Dan untuk sekedar tahu, hari senin besok aku ada ulangan dan asisten profesornya sangat galak! Aku bisa dibuat mengulang satu tahun kalau sampai nilaiku jelek!" ungkap Misaki dengan wajah mendadak pucat karena imajinasinya sendiri.

Bukannya malah prihatin, Usagi malah tertawa. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekat ke arah Misaki lalu semena-mena saja mendorong tubuh mungil Misaki ke atas kasur dan menindihnya.

Dengan sebelah tangan, ia membelai lembut lekuk wajah Misaki.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan dapat nilai jelek hanya karena pergi bersamaku. Lagipula, kalau pun sampai itu terjadi, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Bertanggung jawab? Bertanggung jawab bagaimana? Lalu, hei, kenapa kau menindihku? Sana, sana!"

Usagi tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, ia pun mencium lembut bibir Misaki. Tangannya perlahan bergerak dari wajah Misaki untuk menyibak rambut hitam ukenya itu.

"Nngh-" Misaki mencoba untuk memberontak, "U-Usa-mmh"

Seakan tidak mempedulikan perlawan dari Misaki, Usagi tetap saja lanjut melakukannya. Malah sekarang tangannya sudah berganti untuk membuka kancing baju Misaki satu-persatu.

Usagi akhirnya menarik diri dan membiarkan Misaki kesempatan untuk menghirup udara. Benar saja, Misaki yang malang itu benar-benar sudah terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas. Usagi benar-benar gila... bisa-bisanya ia tetap bernafas normal setelah melakukan deep kiss panjang berdurasi lebih dari 5 menit. Kalau saja ia belum dinobatkan sebagai novelis terbaik, mungkin Misaki akan memberikan penghargaan kepadanya sebagai atlet perenang dengan nafas terpanjang.

"Aho Usagi!" umpat Misaki. "Kau itu-!"

Tadinya masih banyak umpatan lain yang mau dilontarkan oleh Misaki, namun semua itu terhenti begitu saja dalam sekejap begitu ia sadar kalau Usagi sedang menanggalkan bajunya. Sekarang tangan Usagi pun mulai bergerak ke arah resleting celana Misaki.

Mata Misaki langsung membelalak lebar, ia pun buru-buru memberontak dan berusaha mengenyahkan tubuh anak bungsu dari keluarga Usami itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Usagi-san! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau."

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja... suara khas yang begitu sering menganggu kegiatan mereka pun terdengar. Suara bel yang berdering berulang-ulang.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"U-Usagi-san, ada orang yang datang..." ujar Misaki, masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Biarkan saja."

Seperti tidak mendengar apa pun Usagi lanjut saja menjamah tubuh Misaki sesuka hatinya. Tentu saja itu terjadi sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin jelas, lalu akhirnya BRAK! Pintu kamar Misaki pun terbuka.

Di ujung pintu itu terlihat sosok seorang perempuan yang tidak asing lagi bagi keduanya, Aikawa, editor dari Usagi.

"Usami-sensei, naskahnya sudah siap kan? Aku datang untuk mengambilnya sekarang begitu mendengar kau akan pergi berlibur dengan Misaki-kun besok!"

Misaki tidak lagi bisa berkomentar. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata membelalak sembari memandangi sosok Aikawa yang untuk kesekian kalinya memergoki mereka sedang dalam posisi yang 'berbahaya'. Sementara Usagi menghela nafas pelan, ia terlihat cukup kecewa karena kesenengannya terganggu untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Aikawa.

_Nii-chan... Aku sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Aikawa-san, lebih baik mati saja._

_

* * *

_

"Ah, baiklah. Semua halamannya sudah lengkap." ujar Aikawa puas. "Aku akan datang lagi kalau ada masalah. Nah, sekarang, karena sudah malam, aku pulang dulu."

Aikawa pun beranjan bangun dan melangkah kakinya pergi. Namun sebelum sampai di depan pintu, ia kembali berbalik dan memberikan sekotak kue untuk Misaki.

"Nyaris saja aku lupa menyerahkannya. Itu ada cream puff untukmu, makanlah yang banyak." ujar Aikawa sambil tersenyum ramah.

Misaki pun menerima kotak itu dengan wajah tersenyum lebar. Seperti biasa, Aikawa selalu saja memberikan oleh-oleh untuk Misaki ketika ia datang. Benar-benar orang yang baik, sayang saja selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Terima kasih Aikawa-san, maaf selalu merepotkan."

"Tidak, tidak, aku justru senang bisa memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Setelah membungkuk dan melambaikan tangannya, akhirnya Aikawa pun angkat kaki dari kediaman Usagi.

Belum lama waktu berselang semenjak kepergian Aikawa, Usagi pun sudah mulai mengambil langkah untuk kembali mendekati Misaki. Ia memeluk tubuh Misaki dari belakang, merengkuhnya erat dalam pelukannya. Lalu dengan suaranya yang berat, ia berkata dengan lembut kepada Misaki, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi tertunda?"

Usagi tersenyum lebar sementara sang uke hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam yang _sangat sangat_ panjang.

* * *

"Misaki, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat turun dan kita berangkat sekarang." ujar Usagi dari lantai bawah. Sebentar kemudian terdengar suara rusuh dari kamar Misaki.

Usagi menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang di sofa sembari menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, Misaki pun muncul dengan baju lecek lantaran terjatuh saat cepat-cepat turun. "Maaf membuat lama menunggu." ujar Misaki lesu. Tidak perlu dijelaskan kenapa pun semua sudah tahu alasannya kan? ...Tidak? Kalau tidak, anggap saja Misaki hanya kurang tidur setelah diberikan 'pelajaran tambahan' oleh Usami-sensei.

Begitu melihat ukenya muncul dengan wajah kusut, Usagi pun langsung bangun dari sofa empuknya dan menghampiri Misaki.

"Kau jatuh ya? Makanya lain kali hati-hati." ujar Usagi sambil menepuk kepala Misaki dengan lembut.

Misaki malah terlihat jengkel. Ia menyilangkan tangannya sementara matanya memicing memandangi Usagi. "...Biar kuberitahu ya, aku sampai terjatuh hari ini, itu semua salahmu. Kalau saja semalam kau tidak-" mendadak wajah Misaki berubah merah dan ia tidak lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia justru memalingkan wajahnya dari Usagi dan berjalan pergi. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

_Ah dasar baka usagi, dia membuatku salah bicara saja! ...tapi memang benar kok! Ini semua kan salahnya! Kalau semalam dia tidak bertindak seliar itu, pinggangku nggak akan sakit seperti ini dan aku tidak akan jatuh! ...Ah, sial! Mikir apa aku barusan? Sudah, sudah, lupakan kejadian tadi malam!_

Misaki buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya lalu duduk di lantai sambil mengikat tali sepatunya sementara Usagi membawakan tas mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja... CTEK! Tali sepatu Misaki putus.

Sang pemilik sepatu pun terdiam dan memandangi tali sepatu yang tak lagi menyatu itu dengan wajah masam. Mendadak rasanya ia mendapat firasat buruk mengenai kepergian mereka ke onsen.

"Ada apa, Misaki?"

Misaki pun terdiam, masih memandangi tali sepatunya.

"...Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Buru-buru Misaki menganti sepatunya dengan sepatu lain lalu berjalan menyusul Usagi yang sekarang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

_Aku harap firasat burukku ini tidak benar..._

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berangkat pergi untuk menikmati liburan mereka; tanpa sesungguhnya mengetahui kalau banyak masalah yang menanti di ujung perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Ish : Ah, selesai~ selesai~

Teru : Otsukare sama master~~

Ish : Hai, hai, arigatou Teru... Ehem... aduh, setelah dibaca-baca sih kok rasanya agak gaje yah? hmmm...

Kaoru : Kok setelah dibaca-baca? sekali liat juga keliatan kalau cerita ini GAJE, ANEH, ANCUR!

Ish : Huweee~~ Kao jahaat! DX

Teru : Senpai, ga boleh gitu ah... kasian tuh master... *ngeliat ke arah Ish* Master, udah, udah, jangan nangis... mendingan tanya aja ke reader gimana pendapat mereka tentang fanfic ini... gimana?

Ish : Ah! Nice idea Teru! Ehem, reader semua... mind to review? ehehehe...

Teru : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Kaoru: ...onegaishimasu.


	2. Junjo egoist: Surprise

Ish: Ok! Update! Nyihahahaha~ Kesambet setan malem2 makanya bisa update fanfic! Ahahahaha~

Teru: Master sugoi!

Kaoru: Hmph, biasa aja kali, dasar panda bodoh heboh!

Ish: Udah, udah, Kao, Teru, jangan berantem, mendingan kita langsung mulai aja biar ga bikin reader nunggu...

Teru: Tunggu master! Ada pertanyaan!

Ish: Ya? apa Teru-chan?

Teru: Kenapa tiba-tiba ganti pair? Bukannya kemarin UsagixMisaki? Kenapa sekarang jadi NowakixHiroki?

Ish: Kufufu, kalau yang itu ra-ha-si-a~ Kao! Tolong bacain disclaimer dan warningnya dong~

Kaoru: Hmph, Junjo romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku but this weirdo story belongs to my stupid idiot master, Ish.

Teru: Warning: OOC! Gaje! Abal! Buatan amatiran! Nyerempet-nyerempet ke kau-tahu-apa! Ga suka? Flame aja... ^^

Ish: Eeeh~ Kok minta flame sih? Jangan!

Kaoru&Teru: Enjoy the story!

A/N: Should I change the rated now? Nyu? :3

* * *

"Nowaki!"

Teriakan itu seakan membangunkan seluruh apartemen yang sebelumnya terasa tenang dan damai. Selang beberapa saat setelah teriakan itu menggema, terdengar suara rusuh dari arah pintu kamar. Benda-benda yang terjatuh, suara teriakan, hingga terakhir suara langkah kaki yang melangkah cepat.

Sebentar kemudian, terlihat sosok Kamijou Hiroki yang berdiri dengan wajah masam juga baju yang lecek lantaran terjatuh karena terpeleset selimut saat bangun tadi.

Nowaki yang sedang duduk sambil menonton berita pagi pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah sang kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lembut begitu mendapati Hiroki berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Selamat pagi, Hiro-san."

"Selamat pagi apanya! Ini sudah kesiangan!" umpat Hiroki kesal. Alisnya yang mulai berkerut samar sudah bisa menjelaskan betapa kesalnya sang 'Oni Kamijou' itu pagi ini.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk membangunkanku jam 7! Lihat sekarang jam berapa! Ah, dasar bodoh! Kau merusak rencana kita saja! Kalau begini sih kita pasti ketinggalan kereta!"

Sambil masih meneruskan omelannya, Hiroki pun sibuk bersiap-siap. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kalau harus terburu-buru? Dasar bodoh!"

Nowaki yang tengah menjadi korban omelan dengan tenang menyahuti, sudah terlalu biasa. "Aku sudah bangunkan kok, sekitar 20 kali. Tapi tetap saja Hiro-san tidak bangun." Ia memajukan kepalanya dari balik sofa ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. "Jadi kupikir Hiro-san masih capek karena semalaman membuat soal untuk ulangan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan sebentar lagi."

"Bohong! Aku tidak ingat kau bangunkan!" teriak Hiroki dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Itu karena Hiro-san benar-benar tertidur dengan lelap kan?" sahut Nowaki, tetap saja santai dengan segala bentuk intimidasi curiga dari sang uke.

Tidak ada lagi argumen dari asisten dosen Universitas Mitsuhashi itu, yang ada malah teriakan.

"NOWAKI! KERANNYA BOCOR! Aduh! Sial! Berhenti, brengsek!"

Begitu mendengar teriakan Hiroki, Nowaki langsung beranjak bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ketika itulah terdengar suara Hiroki lagi, kembali memanggil namanya.

"NOWAKI!"

"Iya, Hiro-san, aku ada disini." sahut Nowaki sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan. Ia pun menemukan sosok Hiroki yang kini basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lantaran diamuk oleh keran wastafelnya.

Nowaki terdiam, memandang kemeja putih Hiroki yang basah hingga secara kasat mata memamerkan tubuhnya yang indah. Matanya pun teralih ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang juga basah itu. Bibir merah Hiroki yang basah terkena air itu pun terlihat sangat menggoda.

Ia tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Hiroki. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkedip dan hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan gugup karena fantasi di otaknya yang berlebihan.

Hiroki memicingkan matanya dengan tajam. "Apa hah? Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya sang uke dengan nada curiga seakan ia bisa mengintip isi kepala mesum dari semenya.

Nowaki tidak menjawab. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mendekat ke arah Hiroki. Sebentar kemudian, ia menarik wajah Hiroki mendekat dan menciumnya.

"Nowa-mmh!"

Tentu saja mulanya Hiroki mencoba untuk memberontak mengingat keterlambat mereka yang sudah diluar jadwal itu. Ia mendorong tubuh Nowaki yang lebih besar itu dengan tangannya. Namun bukannya berhenti, dominasi Nowaki justru semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Tidak kuasa melawan lagi, akhirnya Hiroki memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah.

Lidah mereka saling bermain, beradu, saling merebut dominasi.

Nowaki menjelajahi seluruh mulut Hiroki, merasakan inci demi inci perlahan. Tangannya mulai turun untuk membuka kancing-kancing baju yang membungkus tubuh indah Hiroki. Sementara sang seme sibuk, Hiroki sendiri merengkuh wajah Nowaki untuk menyatukan diri mereka lebih dalam lagi.

Seketika seluruh kancing yang mengunci keindahan tubuh sang uke terlepas, Nowaki langsung memojokkan Hiroki ke ujung kamar mandi. Mereka masih berciuman untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Nowaki melepaskan diri dan beralih menjelajahi jenjang leher asisten dosen jurusan literatur Jepang modern Universitas Mitsuhasi yang putih mulus itu. Sesekali ia jilat, hisap dan gigit hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"A-Aah... Nowaki."

Nowaki masih belum berhenti sampai disitu, ia turun dan menjilat dada bidang Hiroki. Berkutat disana sebentar sambil melihat respon yang diberikan sang uke.

"No-Nowaki! Aah... He-Hentikan, bodoh!"

Nowaki seakan menulikan diri dari perkataan Hiroki barusan. Tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti di tengah jalan, tangan Nowaki bergerak turun ke arah resleting celana Hiroki.

Sirine tanda bahaya di kepala Hiroki menyala. Otaknya tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tidak menghentikan semenya sekarang. Mungkin sebenarnya Hiroki tidak keberatan; toh hari ini ia memang sedang mengambil cuti. Tapi sayangnya hari ini ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk pergi berlibur bersama Nowaki ke onsen.

Rencana itu sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang oleh keduanya. Memilih hari, tempat dan akomodasi. Namun rencana yang sudah susah payah dipikirkan itu hanya akan menjadi rencana semata kalau mereka tidak pergi sekarang, dan Hiroki tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"No-Nowaki, he-hentikan bodoh! A-Aku bilang hentikan!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ka-Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau lupa kita harus pergi ke onsen? Kau mau rencana kita itu batal? Kalau tidak berangkat sekarang kita akan ketinggalan kereta, bodoh!"

"Kita bisa naik kereta berikutnya."

"Da-Dasar bodoh!" umpat Hiroki kesal. Karena merasa tidak mempan menggunakan cara halus, akhirnya Hiroki pun memakai cara kasar. Maklum, dia kan terkenal tidak sabaran.

Hiroki mendorong Nowaki yang sedang asik menikmati tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Berhasil menciptakan jarak antara keduanya.

"Minggir bodoh! Kalau kau nggak mau pergi, aku akan pergi sendiri!"

"Hiro-san... Maksudku bukan begitu, aku mau pergi."

"Kalau gitu cepat lepaskan aku dan kita bersiap pergi sekarang!"

Wajah Nowaki masih terlihat tidak rela, tapi ia tidak membantah. Ia hanya memandangi mata Hiroki seakan berharap kalau sang uke mau berbaik hati merubah keputusannya.

Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Melihat Nowaki yang sudah lumayan tenang, Hiroki buru-buru melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya. Sang seme tidak berkata apa pun untuk menghentikan kepergiannya. Ia hanya diam memandangi seakan sudah pasrah kalau memang harus berhenti di tengah jalan.

Ketika harapan Nowaki itu meredup, sosok Hiroki berhenti melangkah lalu kembali berbalik ke arahnya. Dengan alis yang sengaja dikerutkan dan wajah malu-malu yang khas, Hiroki berkata dengan terbata, "De-Dengar ya, kalau yang tadi itu bisa kita lanjutkan sampai puas kalau sudah sampai di onsen. Jadi bersabarlah."

Mata Nowaki melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia pun tersenyum dengan lebar memandangi wajah Hiroki yang sangat manis di matanya itu. "_Hai_, Hiro-san."

Begitu lega melihat semenya sudah kembali tersenyum, Hiroki buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar.

* * *

Hiroki memasang kancing kemeja barunya setelah mengeringkan tubuh. Ia berdiri sambil menghadap ke arah cermin, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan basah terkena air. Ia melirik ke arah jam seklias kemudian berdecak kesal.

_Nowaki bodoh! Lihat, akibat perbuatannya tadi jadwalnya semakin melenceng saja! Harusnya jam segini kan sudah berada di stasiun sambil menunggu kereta... Ah, dasar sial!_ gerutu Hiroki dalam hati.

Setelah melakukan pengecekan terakhir pada barang bawaannya, Hiroki pun membawa tasnya dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum keluar, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia memandangi layar ponsel itu dengan wajah masam.

_...Apa aku harus bilang ke Miyagi-kyoujyu kalau aku liburan ke onsen? ...Ah, tidak-tidak, buat apa aku bilang? Yang ada dia malah akan meledekku nanti._

Hiroki pun mengurungkan niatnya dan berniat pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia kembali melihat ke arah layar ponselnya itu.

_Tapi kalau tidak diberitahu nanti dia minta tolong macam-macam saat aku liburan. Aku tidak mau liburanku dan Nowaki terganggu olehnya. ...Mungkin lebih baik aku beritahu padanya supaya dia tidak menganggu liburanku._ batin Hiroki.

Setelah akhirnya mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Miyagi, Hiroki pun melangkah pergi keluar.

* * *

"Untung kita tidak ketinggalan kereta ya, Hiro-san." ujar Nowaki sambil tersenyum.

Hiroki menoleh lalu memicingkan matanya dengan tajam pada sang seme. "Kau bilang 'untung'? Kita sampai harus berlari-lari seperti orang gila karena nyaris ketinggalan kereta masih kau bilang 'untung'? Otakmu memang benar-benar bermasalah!" gerutu Hiroki dengan alis berkerutnya yang khas.

"Tapi kan yang penting sekarang kita sudah sampai di onsen." sahut Nowaki setengah menenangkan.

Begitu ia melirik ke arah Hiroki dan menemukan sang uke sedang mengerutkan alisnya, ia pun tersenyum kecil. Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menyentuh kening Hiroki dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengerutkan alis begini, nanti berbekas dan tidak bisa hilang."

PLOSH!

Wajah Hiroki sukses dibuat merah oleh perlakuan Nowaki.

"Be-Berisik! Suka-suka aku mau melakukan apa! Biar saja kalau ada bekasnya, itu urusanku tahu!" protes Hiroki dengan wajah yang masih semerah kepiting rebus siap santap. "Sudah, daripada sok mengguruiku lebih kau minta kunci kamar kita sana!"

Nowaki tersenyum lalu menanggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan segera kembali Hiro-san." pamit Nowaki sebelum pergi. Setelah itu, sosok Nowaki pun perlahan menjauh dari Hiroki.

Sepeninggalan semenya, Hiroki menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

_Apa-apaan aku ini... Sudah umur segini masih saja bisa dipermainkan oleh bocah seperti dia... Kamijou Hiroki, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirimu kalau sampai ada yang melihat wajahmu memerah karena perlakuan dari laki-laki yang bahkan lebih muda darimu? _

Hiroki terdiam, berfikir.

_...Tapi tidak ada orang yang mengenalku disini, jadi harusnya aku tidak perlu takut. Benar, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Disini tidak mungkin ada orang yang mengenalku._

Seketika pikiran itu terlintas di kepala Hiroki, mendadak ia melihat sesosok laki-laki muda yang berlari melintas di depannya. Nyaris saja laki-laki itu menginjak kakinya kalau ia tidak sigap menghindar.

Hiroki langsung menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang tengah berlari itu, seperti biasa, langsung mengomel. "Hei, bocah! Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu kalau tidak boleh berlari-lari di tempat umum?"

Laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak mendengar, ia masih saja berlari menghampiri sosok laki-laki lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dimana Hiroki berdiri.

"Usagi-san! Aku mau berendam air panas ya!"

"Ya sudah, di kamar saja."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau coba di pemandian yang besar!"

"Terserah deh."

Hiroki membelalakkan matanya tak pecaya. Matanya tak bisa terlepas dari sosok sang novelis yang juga teman semasa kecilnya, Usami Akihiko. Namun yang lebih membuatnya tak percaya adalah sosok laki-laki muda yang berada bersama sahabatnya itu. Takahashi Misaki, jelas ia langsung mengenali sosok itu. Mahasiswa yang sering mendapatkan nilai jelek tentu lebih mudah dihafal ketimbang yang mendapatkan nilai bagus.

_Akihiko! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Terlebih lagi... bersama Takahashi Misaki! ...Tunggu dulu, Takahashi? Jangan bilang dia masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Takahiro? ...Tidak, aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu... Sekarang aku harus cepat pergi sebelum Akihiko menyadari kehadiranku..._

Hiroki berbalik dan mengendap-endap perlahan menjauh. Namun sialnya Usagi sudah terlanjur menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hiroki?" panggil Usagi begitu ia melihat sosok sahabatnya dari belakang itu.

"Eh? Siapa Usagi-san? Kenalan?" tanya Misaki keheranan.

"Dia teman masa kecilku." jawab Usagi singkat. Ia masih memandangi sosok sahabatnya yang berdiri membelakanginya. Karena Hiroki tetap tidak menoleh, akhirnya Usagi datang menghampirinya. Menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik.

Seketika sudah berbalik, Misaki justru dibuat terkejut setengah mati.

"O-O-Oni Kamijou?" teriaknya dengan spontan.

Hiroki melirik ke arah Misaki, lalu melotot tajam dengan hawa hitam yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Sukses membuat Misaki diam terpaku bagai papan kayu tak bernyawa dalam sekejap.

"Hiroki... apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau berlibur dengan siapa? Keluargamu?" tanya Usagi. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, rasanya kau sehat-sehat saja." sambungnya sambil menepuk kepala Hiroki pelan.

Belum sempat Hiroki menjawab, suara Nowaki sudah terlebih dulu terdengar. Membuat sang 'Oni Kamijou' menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, begitu juga Usagi dan Misaki.

Sosok Nowaki terlihat semakin mendekat. "Hiro-san! Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, aku sudah dapat kunci kamar-" perkataan Nowaki berhenti begitu ia menemukan sosok Usagi di samping Hiroki. "Usami-sensei."

"Kau... yang waktu itu."

Mata Hiroki membelalak lebar memadangi sosok Nowaki dan Usagi yang kini berdiri berhadapan.

_Tuhan... ini liburan terburuk yang pernah ada! _batinnya sembari menjerit di dalam hati.

Dan di saat yang sama, Misaki pun menyadari bahwa firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

Ish: Selesai! Yahoo~ XDD

Teru: Otsukaresama deshita, master! Oooh, jadi diganti pairnya itu supaya ntar ketemu sama UsagixMisaki ya? Jadi ini gabungan antara Junjo romantica dan Junjo egoist?

Ish: Shishishi, terlalu naif! Ini gabungan cerita Junjo romantica, Junjo egoist dan Junjo Terorist tau~

Teru: Arara~ Jadi habis ini pairing MiyagixShinobu muncul?

Ish: Iya! Dan mereka juga ternyata ada di onsen yang sama!

Teru: Kya~ Jadi semuanya ngumpul terus ketemu gitu? Waah~ ga kebayang gimana hebohnya nanti~

Ish: Ahahahaha, namanya juga 'Rumble at the onsen'! XDD

Kaoru: ...master, udah deh, gausah banyak bacot... Minta review terus udahan kek! Mau tidur nih!

Ish: Iya, iya... *ngeliat ke arah reader* Ehehehe, mind to review? XD

Teru: Review~ Review~ Review~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~

Ish: Onegaishimasu!

Kaoru: ...Onegaishimasu.


	3. Junjo terrorist: Silent

Ish : ...Wah, Ish lama banget ya ga update?

Kaoru : Hmph, padahal ngakunya cuma hiatus sampe tanggal 20 November 2010! Dasar master bodoh, idiot!

Ish : ...Ish juga maunya update, tapi ga bisa... sibuk... -_-

Kaoru : Sibuk? selama liburan juga cuma tidur terus males-malesan! Dasar tukang cari alesan!

Ish : Huweee, dimarahin... DX

Teru : Maa, maa, master, senpai, jangan berantem... udah lama ga nyapa reader masa malah berantem? kasian dong readernya...

Ish : Ah, iya! Bener, bener... ehm, kalo gitu langsung aja disclaimer dan warningnya... Teru~

Teru : Hai, hai, ehm... Disclaimer : Junjo romantica belongs to Nakamura shungiku but Rumble at the onsen belongs to my master, Ish~

Kaoru : WARNING : OOC, typo, gaje, abal, aneh, maksa... don't like it? just flame it.

HAPPY READING~ HAPPY VALENTINE~ ^^

* * *

Langit biru tak lagi biru menandakan siang telah berganti menjadi sore. Matahari yang sebelumnya bersinar dengan terik perlahan-lahan mulai pamit pergi menyingsing ke ufuk barat. Siang hari memang sudah berlalu, tapi ternyata ada seseorang yang masih asik bermalas-malasan di balik selimutnya. Ya, orang itu adalah profesor jurusan literatur di Universitas Mitsuhashi, Yo Miyagi.

Setelah lebih dari beberapa belas jam menghabisan waktu di balik selimutnya, akhirnya Miyagi pun terjaga juga. Ia membuka matanya yang masih terasa sedikit berat, kemudian mengedip-ngedipkannya. Satu kali, dua kali, hingga akhirnya ia telah sepenuhnya sadar.

Seketika kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya, matanya bergerak menjelajahi sekeliling ruangan—mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencari apa, Miyagi?"

Miyagi langsung mengarahkan matanya ke arah sumber suara itu berasal dan menemukan sosok laki-laki yang berusia jauh lebih muda darinya yang juga sekaligus kekasihnya, Takatsuki Shinobu.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Miyagi sembari meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Jam 4 lewat 20 menit."

"HAH? Sudah sesore itu?" pekik Miyagi terkejut. Harus diakui, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sudah selama itu terlelap. Pikirnya ia hanya tertidur sampai tengah hari saja.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Asal tahu saja ya, kau itu tertidur seperti orang mati. Jadi tidak heran kalau kau baru terbangun jam segini." jelas Shinobu santai. Ia pun menutup buku yang sebelumnya ia baca dan meletakkanya di atas meja terdekat.

Miyagi mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat. Ya, dia ingat sekarang. Kemarin malam saat pertama kali ia dan Shinobu tiba di penginapan ini, ia menghabiskan malam dengan meminum sake dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Jelas saja ia tertidur pulas sekali.

Profesor jurusan literatur Universitas Mitsubashi itu kembali melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang berekspresi datar itu.

_Lagi-lagi_ begini jadinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup Miyagi ia merasa gagal menyenangkan hati Shinobu. Sebetulnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Shinobu berlibur ke onsen karena ia merasa bersalah terhadap Shinobu.

Bukan, ia bukan berselingkuh.

Ia hanya sadar bahwa selama menjalin hubungan dengan Shinobu, ia nyaris tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang selayaknya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, misalnya berkencan.

Oh, tentu saja mereka berkencan. Hanya saja kencan yang mereka lakukan sedikit berbeda oleh pasangan kekasih kebanyakan. Kalau kebanyakan pasangan kekasih menghabiskan waktu berdua sembari makan malam di hotel bintang lima, Miyagi hanya mengajak Shinobu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sembari mencari bahan untuk materi kuliah yang akan diberikan.

17 tahun rentang usia mereka.

Tentu itu bukanlah rentang usia yang pendek. Butuh banyak penyesuaian yang harus dilakukan oleh keduanya. Dan untuk kasus itu, Miyagi sadar betul bahwa Shinobu sudah melakukan penyesuaian sebisa yang ia bisa lakukan.

Pandangan Miyagi melunak seketika matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Shinobu. Senyum simpul yang tulus tersungging di sudut bibirnya dan dibalas dengan seburat warna kemerahan di wajah Shinobu.

"A-Apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu?" tanya Shinobu mulai salah tingkah.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." jawab Miyagi tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Ia pun beranjak bangun lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Shinobu yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan?"

Tak lama setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu, mendadak suara perut Miyagi berbunyi.

Shinobu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau lapar? Yah, aku tidak heran sih. Karena tidur terlalu pulas kau jadi melewatkan waktu sarapan dan makan siang." ujar Shinobu setengah menyindir. "Kau mau makan sekarang?"

"Boleh, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku? Aku belum makan. Aku menunggumu bangun. Mana bisa aku makan sendirian dan meninggalkanmu?"

Deg!

Jawaban spontan yang terlontar dari mulut Shinobu seakan membungkam Miyagi. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu muncul.

Mungkin di mata orang lain apa yang dilakukan oleh Shinobu hanyalah hal sepele, tapi untuk Miyagi tidak demikian. Profesor jurusan literatur itu tahu betul kalau itu merupakan bentuk rasa sayang yang tulus diberikan oleh Shinobu.

Pandangan Miyagi kembali melunak. Sorot matanya melembut seakan memberikan afeksi kasat mata kepada kekasihnya itu. Dengan sebelah tangan ia mengusap lembut lekuk wajah Shinobu. Tak butuh lama untuk membuat wajah kekasihnya itu memerah layaknya apel siap santap.

"Maaf ya, harusnya lain kali kau bangunkan saja aku." ujar Miyagi lembut.

Shinobu menundukkan wajahnya—salah satu kebiasaannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah semerah tomat. Dengan suara sedikit begetar, ia menjawab, "Kau tidur dengan wajah yang sangat tenang, jadi aku… aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Dasar bodoh, kalau aku sudah tidur terlalu lama, kau tidak perlu merasa segan untuk—"

Belum sempat Miyagi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shinobu sudah terlanjur memotong terlebih dahulu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah mata Miyagi.

"Lagipula... Melihat wajahmu yang tertidur membuatku senang. Melihatnya sama sekali tidak membuatku bosan, jadi akhirnya aku tidak membangunkanmu." ungkap Shinobu.

Cukup sudah.

Miyagi menarik lengan Shinobu hingga jatuh ke atas kasur futon bekas ia tiduri. Belum sempat Shinobu bereaksi, tubuh Miyagi yang lebih besar sudah menindihnya lebih dulu.

"Mi-Miyagi..."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Miyagi melumat lembut bibir Shinobu. Lidah dan lidah saling bertemu, mengadu dominasi tanpa berusaha saling merebut.

Shinobu memejamkan mata dan tunduk pada dominasi dari kekasihnya.

Satu demi satu kancing kemeja Shinobu terlepas, mengekspos secara utuh tubuh mungil yang indah.

Miyagi menarik diri dan memandangi tubuh Shinobu sebentar. Tubuh Shinobu yang terukir sempurna dan kulitnya yang halus tanpa setitik pun noda tak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkagum.

"Mi-Miyagi..." panggil Shinobu.

Ah, tentu saja. Ini bukan untuk mengagumi tubuh indah Shinobu.

Profesor Mitsuhasi jurusan literatur itu menyunggingkan senyum simpul lalu mengelus lekuk wajah Shinobu dengan punggung tangannya. Sekejap kemudian ia kembali memulai dominasi, kali ini di leher Shinobu.

"A-Aah... Mi-Miyagi... Nnngh."

Dominasi pada Shinobu makin menjadi-jadi. Mulanya Miyagi hanya memberikan kecupan ringan dan puas mendengar suara erangan Shinobu sebagai balasannya, namun perlahan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan akhirnya berakhir menjadi gigitan pelan yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di atas kulit putih Shinobu. Memberikan tanda bahwa Shinobu telah menjadi _miliknya_, hanya miliknya.

"Aah! Aaah... Nnngh, Mi-Miyagi... Nnngh!"

Tentu sulit untuk berhenti di kala akal sehat telah mengibarkan bendera putih dan takluk kepada insting. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Miyagi kembali mendapatkan akal sehatnya, dan itu adalah... suara perut Shinobu.

Hening sesaat.

"Pff-buh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Miyagi meledak dan memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Ja-Jangan tertawa!" protes Shinobu dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kubilang jangan tertawa!"

"Pff, maaf, maaf... Ah, tentu saja, sekarang sudah jam segini dan kau bahkan belum makan apa pun dari pagi. Jelas saja perutmu keroncongan." ujar Miyagi. Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang masih merah dan memberikan ciuman kecil di kening sebelum akhirnya ia menarik diri. "Kurasa lebih baik kita makan sekarang."

Samar-samar Shinobu mengerutkan alisnya. Tentu saja berhenti di tengah jalan bukan hal yang ia suka. Tapi apa boleh buat, perutnya memang sudah tidak bisa menolerir dan memberikan tambahan waktu. Walaupun dalam hati ia masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Shinobu pun akhirnya menurut tanpa perlawanan.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu disini denganmu, Usami-sensei." ujar Nowaki sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua disini." balas Usagi.

"Ah, Hiro-san mengajakku berlibur kemari. Kupikir sesekali berlibur ke onsen juga bagus agar Hiro-san tidak stress dengan pekerjaannya di universitas." jelas Nowaki.

"Nowaki! Kau tidak perlu membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu!" bentak Hiroki kesal. Seperti biasa, alisnya langsung berkerut dan bertaut satu sama lain. Sang Oni Kamijyou itu pun ganti memandang sahabat masa kecilnya dengan tajam. "Lalu kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Aku kesini untuk mengajak Misaki berlibur." jawab Usagi santai sembari menopangkan dagunya di atas meja dengan sebelah tangan. "Kurasa ia butuh hiburan karena kudengar salah satu asisten dosen di universitasnya sering memberikan banyak tambahan tugas untuknya." sambung sang novelis itu setengah menyindir. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Misaki yang duduk di sebelahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya kan, Misaki?"

Deg!

Misaki yang semula tidak mau melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan pun mau tak mau jadi terlibat. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan menjawab dengan suara bergetar karena takut, "Ti-Tidak juga. A-Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata seperti itu, mungkin Usagi-san salah ingat. A-ahaha..."

Ditutup dengan tawa Misaki yang tidak wajar, suasana pun kembali hening.

Kedua pasangan kekasih itu hanya terdiam.

Nowaki memandang Usagi sembari tersenyum ramah namun tidak kembali memulai pembicaraan lantaran takut Hiroki marah, Usagi memandangi sahabat kecilnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Nowaki dan tertawa kecil—sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide baru untuk cerita novel BL sementara Hiroki memandang ke arah Misaki dengan aura tidak bersahabat lantaran malu kepergok sedang berlibur dengan kekasihnya.

Lalu Misaki?

Tentu saja mengalihkan pandangan dari Hiroki dan berusaha tidak menggubris aura intimidasi kasat mata yang dikeluarkan oleh asisten dosen jurusan literatur Jepang modern Universitas Mitsuhasi itu.

Keheningan yang berlangsung lama itu membuat Hiroki semakin lama menjadi muak. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku dan Nowaki kembali ke ka—" Hiroki menghentikan perkataannya dan buru-buru mengoreksi. "Maksudku aku dan Nowaki pergi melihat penginapan ini dulu."

Usagi menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Begitukah? Apa boleh buat kalau begitu."

"Ayo Nowaki, kita berkeliling melihat penginapan dulu." ajak Hiroki sembari melangkah pergi terlebih dahulu. Ingin rasanya ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin dan pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat itu agar terbebas dari sahabat masa kecilnya dan juga muridnya.

"Maaf Usami-sensei, Hiro-san memang selalu begitu. Ia memang sering uring-uringan lantaran banyak pikiran."

"Bukan masalah, aku sudah mengenal perilakunya dari kecil."

"Nowaki! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo cepat kesini! Sudah kubilang kan kita mau melihat-lihat pengina—!"

Lantaran mengomel sambil berjalan, Hiroki tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang. Seketika hidungnya terantuk, secara spontan ia langsung memandang ke arah orang itu. Mata Hiroki membelalak melihat sosok orang yang terpantul dari kedua bola matanya. Orang itu pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama mengerikannya dengan Hiroki.

"Mi-Miyagi kyoujyu!"

"Ka-Ka-Kamijyou!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Dari belakang Miyagi muncul sosok Shinobu. Begitu ia melihat sosok Hiroki, ia langsung memberikan intimidasi kasat mata lewat tatapannya yang tak bersahabat. Seakan tidak mau kekasihnya direbut, ia buru-buru memeluk lengan Miyagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miyagi? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kita mau makan?"

"A-Ah, iya, tentu saja."

Hiroki masih belum bisa bergerak. Ia tidak bisa berkedip ataupun berkata-kata lantaran terkejut bertemu atasannya di tempat yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Ditambah lagi melihat fakta bahwa dosen jurusan literatur Jepang modern Universitas Mitsuhasi ada bersama kekasihnya alias Shinobu.

Sebelum Miyagi dan Shinobu sempat angkat kaki dari tempat kejadian perkara, terlihat sosok Nowaki yang datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa, Hiro-sa—"

Mendadak raut wajah Nowaki berubah begitu melihat sosok Miyagi. Tentu ia masih ingat jelas saat ia mengira bahwa Miyagi akan merebut Hiroki darinya. Tanpa sadar, wajah Nowaki pun berubah menjadi dingin.

Nowaki melemparkan aura tak bersahabat ke arah Miyagi sementara Shinobu tetap mengeluarkan aura intimidasi kasat mata ke arah Hiroki.

Asisten dosen dan dosen jurusan literatur Jepang modern Universitas Mitsuhasi sama-sama terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain untuk menghindari intimidasi yang datang pada mereka dan hanya keheningan yang mewarnai pertemuan di antara keduanya.

Hening dan hanya ada keheningan yang ditemani oleh semilir angin dingin yang membuat suhu ruangan serasa turun satu derajat lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

Liburan yang sama-sama sudah mereka rencanakan pun rasanya hanya tinggal angan-angan semata.

* * *

Ish : Ahahahaha, selesai~ XD ah, senengnya bisa update... terus dengan begini semua pairingnya lengkap~~ XD

Teru : Otsukare-sama, master!~

Ish : Ish ga bisa cuap-cuap kelamaan nih, langsung aja... Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

Teru : Onegaishimasu~

Kaoru : ...Onegaishimasu.


End file.
